


A Place Called Home

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Centric, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters never go away.</p>
<p>originally posted on 04/29/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

  
Daryl has never been to this place in years. He remembers the broken windows and cracked floors. The random beatings, broken limbs, blacken eyes…the memories of his youth flashes before his eyes.  
  
Daryl sighs, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He promised himself he will never go back to his childhood house. This place was hell for him and it still tears him up inside.  
  
Yet, Daryl knew  _he_  has to confront him.  _He_  is one of the reason he hates this fucking place, but also why Daryl clings to him.  
  
Daryl looks at the house. Monsters never go away.


End file.
